


Ambush

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [83]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Ficlet, First Order Attack, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Relationship, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: After an attack by remnants of the First Order, Poe sits in the medbay, waiting for Rey to wake up.Shehasto wake up.He has so much to tell her.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/13/20 prompt: If you live to be a hundred, I hope I live to be a hundred minus one day, so that I never have to live a day without you.

They were caught in an ambush by remnants of the First Order, pinned down in a darkened alley.

There were just so many of them, so _many_. . .

And now, even as he sits in the medbay, his head hanging between his knees, he still doesn’t know how they got away. He still doesn’t really know how they got back to the ship either, except that for the last mile he was carrying Rey in his arms as she bled out from a stomach wound.

As they boarded the ship, he remembers her whispering, her voice weak, “It’ll be okay, Poe. Just get us home.”

He did everything he could with the medical supplies they had on board, and he’s pretty sure he broke more than a few laws of physics and hyperspace travel on the way back to base, and somehow, thank the Force, she was still hanging on when they got back, her pulse a reassuring presence beneath his fingers.

Now he just needs her to wake up.

She _has_ to wake up.

He has so much he needs to tell her.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_Please wake up so I can tell you._


End file.
